Love Letter
by MayDD14
Summary: En el equipo de Hyotei, hay una chica llamada Haruka Yagyuu (OC), quien ayuda al equipo titular de tennis. Atobe sospecha que ella podría obtener datos de su equipo y llevarlos a Rikkai, donde está el hermano de Haruka, así que manda a escribir cartas de amor para emparejar a Haruka con Gakuto. Lo que no sabe es que esto armará un lío que involucrará a varias escuelas.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Letter**

**Prince of Tennis FanFic**

 _Nota: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, este fanfic es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento._

 **Capítulo 1. Love Letter.**

Hyotei Gakuen. Prácticas de tennis al final de las clases.

Atobe llevaba tiempo observando a sus compañeros, ellos estaban jugando partidos de dobles como parte del entrenamiento; en ese momento, se acercó una chica del colegio y parecía ya conocerlos a todos.

\- Atobe-sama… -

Su voz interrumpió la observación de él y puso atención en lo que estaba por decirle.

\- Ya hablé con mi onii-chan y dice que no habrá problema si tienen un partido fuera de torneos; esto pondrá muy contento a Jiroh-kun – dijo ella, mirando al mencionado que estaba durmiendo, para variar – Así que todo está listo para cuando diga, ¿ok? –

\- Está bien. Voy a enfrentarme de nuevo a Sanada – dijo para sí mismo.

\- Hasta mañana Atobe-sama, tengo que irme temprano hoy – se despidió ella.

Él miro cuando se iba, "Haruka Yagyuu, quien cuida del equipo a pesar de que su hermano juega para Rikkai…" se quedó pensando. Ya llevaba tiempo de conocerla y era muy atenta con los titulares de Hyotei, los cuidaba como si fueran sus hermanos. Todo iba bien, hasta que… "¿Y si…? Haruka es algo callada y según yo sé, recolecta datos, entonces… si ella llegase a juntar los datos de todos los titulares de Hyotei puede que se los de a su hermano D: ¡!" Ore-sama se alarmó por un momento, pensando en que sí estaba pasando eso. Miró hacia las canchas donde sus compañeros seguían jugando. "No, no creo… no creo que eso pase. Ella nunca nos traicionaría" hizo una pausa… "Para evitar que nos traicione, lo único que debo hacer es… que se haga novia de un titular :D ¡!" Era una excelente idea que se le había venido a la cabeza "Bien, ¿quién podría ser? Yo no, obviamente, soy DEMASIADO para ella" siguió pensando.

Sus compañeros habían terminado con los juegos, ya era el final de la práctica. "Mm…veamos, no creo que quiera salir con Kabaji… Shishido es de carácter muy fuerte como para manipularlo… Ootori es demasiado blando… Oshitari es muy listo para dejarse llevar... Jiroh solo duerme… y Mukahi… mmm ¡ya lo tengo!"

\- Atobe, es hora de irnos, veo que estas muy pensativo; ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Oshitari.

\- Jajajaja ¡lo tengo! ¡Soy demasiado genial –

Todos lo miraron con caras de duda, no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

\- No sucede nada, bien ore-sama se va; nos vemos mañana. Vámonos Kabaji –

\- Sí – respondió como de costumbre.

Oshitari se quedó dudando, él notó que algo estaba sucediendo, pero tuvo que irse al igual que los demás.

Esa misma tarde, Atobe ordenó que se escribieran 2 cartas: una para Haruka y otra para Mukahi.

\- Aquí tiene las cartas, se escribieron tal como lo pidió Atobe-sama – dijo una de sus sirvientas.

\- ¡Kabaji! Quiero que pongas estas cartas en las mochilas de cada uno, ya sabes a quienes van dirigidas. Que sea cuando no te vea nadie –

\- Sí –

Y así, al día siguiente…

\- Veo que todos le están echando ganas – comento Haruka durante las prácticas – Desde que anunciamos un partido amistoso con Rikkai, están muy entusiasmados, ¿nee Atobe-sama? –

\- Hyotei no debe acostumbrarse a la derrota. Es algo que no está permitido –

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana –

\- Por cierto, Haruka, ¿no has revisado tu mochila durante las clases? –

Esta pregunta era algo rara…

\- No mucho, solo saco los libros que usaré; ¿por qué? –

\- Por nada en particular. Nos vemos mañana Haruka, ¡y no olvides revisar tu mochila! –

La chica se despidió de él, sin darle la menor importancia a lo que decía.

Llegando a casa… Haruka sacó todas las cosas de su mochila y notó un sobre color rosa. Lo tomó y venia escrito _"De tu admirador secreto"_

\- ¿EEEEHH? Con esto… Atobe-sama se refería a… -

**Recordando.

\- Nos vemos mañana Haruka, ¡y no olvides revisar tu mochila! –

\- P-pero… ¡! NOO ¿Atobe-sama está enamorado de mí? – ella estaba algo asustada, pues eso le traería muchos problemas… - ¡NO! Si me hago novia de él me exigirá ser la mejor, tendré que ser capitana del club femenil de tennis… tendré que llevar las mejores notas en la escuela… y… y… ¡tendría a todas las chicas de Hyotei en mi contra! D: –

Por un instante se imaginó todo eso. Ni siquiera leyó la carta, inmediatamente rompió el sobre en pedacitos.

Mientras tanto, en otra casa…

Gakuto sacó libros de su mochila, dispuesto a hacer los deberes…

\- Pff… bueno, después de practicar tennis ahora a estudiar – dijo desanimado, cuando notó que un sobre rosa caía de los libros – ¿Mmm? ¿Una carta? –

Había caído al suelo… la levantó. Decía _"De tu admiradora secreta"_

\- ¿Tengo una admiradora secreta? ¡Wow que emoción! – saltó hacia la cama.

Abrió el sobre y acostado estiró las manos para leer la carta. Decía así:

 _"_ _Querido Mukahi-senpai:_

 _Te conozco desde un tiempo y has sido para mí una persona muy especial. He admirado cada uno de tus juegos y me impresionas cada vez más. Eres mucho mejor que ese Kikumaru de Seigaku, pues no puede ganarte =D_

 _Quisiera expresarte mis sentimientos un día de estos, para que por fin lo sepas y me des una oportunidad. Todo lo que siento por ti es verdadero y por eso te escribo que estoy enamorada de ti._

 _Firma Haruka Yagyuu n.n"_

Gakuto se quedó totalmente impresionado…

\- Haruka… ¿ella? – la recordó como siempre la veía, sonriente y atenta para el equipo – Ella está… enamorada de mi –

Se levantó de la cama, muy sonrojado y no sabiendo que hacer.

\- ¡Vaya! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado –

Al día siguiente…

\- Haruka, buenos días – saludó Atobe

\- O_O aaa este… buenos días… Atobe-sama – contesto muy nerviosa.

\- Y dime, ¿si encontraste algo ayer? ¿En tu mochila? –

\- Ahhh etto… ¡! – se puso más nerviosa… tanta insistencia confirmaba sus sospechas "¡Le diré que no encontré nada de nada!" pensó - …no… no encontré nada… ¿tenía que haber algo? –

\- ¿Mmm? – Atobe se mostró un poco molesto.

\- Bueno, ya me voy – la chica salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Al ir corriendo no se fijó por donde iba y chocó con alguien…

\- Ahh gomen… -

\- Oye, ¿por qué no te fijas…? ¬¬… O.o Haru-chan –

\- Ahh Mukahi-senpai… buenos días – saludó naturalmente

\- B-buenos días… -

\- ¿Sucede algo? O.o ¿y por qué me llamaste Haru-chan? Siempre me dices Haruka –

\- Ehm… bueno, pensé que te gustaría que te llamara así – respondió él, nervioso.

\- Veo que eres más amigable Mukahi-senpai. Ya me voy, nos vemos al rato en las prácticas –

Haruka camino rumbo a su salón, puesto que eran de grados diferentes. Gakuto quedó muy desconcertado…

\- Buenos días – saludo Oshitari

\- Ahh Yuushi… tengo que contarte algo – dijo algo apenado.

En el salón…

\- Haruka me envió una carta –

\- ¿Que? – Oshitari se mostró muy sorprendido, y aún más cuando su compañero de dobles le enseño la hoja, clara evidencia.

\- La recibí ayer, ¿qué crees que deba hacer? –

Oshitari leyó la carta y se veía cada vez más sorprendido, no esperaba eso de una chica como Haruka…

\- Es una sorpresa, pero estas cosas del amor son así – dijo ya convencido – ¿Qué piensas sobre ella? –

\- Ehm… bueno… - comenzó a sonrojarse - …es muy atenta con el equipo, siempre nos ayuda y… parece que no tiene problemas… -

\- Me refiero a que piensas de ella como mujer – aclaró Oshitari.

\- … -

\- Ya veo, puesto a que estas muy nervioso y te sonrojas fácilmente, quiere decir que te gusta. Nunca te había visto así Gakuto –

\- Por eso necesito saber, ¿qué debo hacer? –

Atobe estaba molesto porque su plan no había funcionado.

\- Kabaji, ¿colocaste las cartas en las mochilas correctas? –

\- Sí –

\- No te equivocaste ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad? Fue en la mochila de Haruka, ¿cierto? –

\- Sí –

\- Mmm… ¿entonces que pudo salir mal? Por lo que veo, si quiero que algo salga muy bien, ¡ore-sama debe hacerlo por sí mismo! –

Y así, Atobe ordenó que escribieran una segunda carta para Haruka.

Al final de las clases, Haruka estaba en el pasillo con 2 compañeras de clase…

\- Yagyuu-san, ¿podemos acompañarte a las prácticas de tennis hoy? –

\- Si, queremos ver a Atobe-sama en pleno entrenamiento –

Ambas suspiraron…

\- Eh… - "No me imagino lo que me harían si se enteran de que Atobe-sama me envía cartas" pensó.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices? Yagyuu-san –

\- Ah… está bien. Por mí no hay problema de que me acompañen –

\- ¡Qué bien! Si vamos contigo Sakaki-sensei no dirá nada ¡! – dijeron muy emocionadas.

\- Voy por mi mochila, las veo dentro de un rato por los vestidores – Haruka se despidió

\- Si, ahí te esperamos –

La chica camino rumbo al salón.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y se encontró con la mayor sorpresa… En ese mismo momento, Atobe estaba colocando la segunda carta en su mochila.

\- Eh… … - ella se quedó sin palabras, solo pensando "J-justo… justo como lo pensé ¡!"

\- ¡Haruka! – dijo ore-sama sorprendido.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Girlfriend.**

Haruka no tenía palabras para expresar la sorpresa, lo único que hizo fue cerrar la puerta del salón y salir corriendo, lejos, lejos de ahí lo antes posible; hasta que chocó de nuevo… pero ahora cayó al suelo del impacto.

\- Ahh… ¡gomen! –

\- ¿Haru-chan? – era Gakuto de nuevo, pero esta vez pudo reconocerla al instante. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie…

\- Mukahi-senpai, ¡no sé qué hacer! – se lamentó y lo abrazó.

Esto fue algo inesperado, y con esto él ya estaba dispuesto a "corresponder su amor" …

\- Haru-chan, no te preocupes, todo está bien –

\- O_O –

La chica se sorprendió cuando él se acercó más y más; y sin esperarlo ya se estaban besando. Como el abrazo la había acercado lo suficiente, no era difícil que él le robara un beso. Luego de que se separaron… ella estaba más sorprendida… ¿qué estaba pasando?

\- Eh… ¿y esto por qué fue? – preguntó ella, manteniendo la calma.

\- Estoy dispuesto a corresponder tus sentimientos –

\- ¿Aaa? – se sorprendió de nuevo.

\- Tú me enviaste una carta. La recibí ayer –

\- ¿Eehh? ¿Yo? –

\- Si, y pensé que ibas a hablarme sobre eso. En la carta decía que querías declararte –

\- … - "¿Carta? ¡Yo no escribí ninguna carta! … :O ¡! A menos que… **recordando el momento en el que Atobe estaba en su salón metiendo una carta en su mochila** ¬¬ Atobe-sama"

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Gakuto, algo inseguro sobre la situación.

\- Ahh… si, perdón. Es que… quizás en la carta escribí muchas cosas que no me atrevo a hacer en el momento jejeje – se justificó ella.

\- Eres muy linda ^^ -

La chica se sonrojó, nunca había visto a su senpai actuando de esa manera.

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo de ahora en adelante? –

Haruka vio una dulce sonrisa en él, tanto así que no podía decirle "No, lo siento, pero no escribí esa carta" simplemente no quería lastimar sus sentimientos.

\- Ah… si, está bien – dijo ella, en el momento.

\- ¡Me haces muy feliz! Tengo que ir a practicar, nos vemos cuando termine el entrenamiento –

Y de nuevo la besó antes de irse. Ella estaba muy confundida, jamás pensó que algo así sucedería, ahora ya era novia de un titular de Hyotei. Pasó de este estado de ánimo a otro…

\- ¡ATOBE-SAMA! – se dirigió molesta hacia su salón, pero antes de llegar ya se lo encontró en el pasillo – ¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó.

\- Jajajaja mi plan funcionó a la perfección. Bueno, es obvio, todo lo que yo hago sale a la perfección –

\- ¡Explícame! – ya no le hablaba de usted.

\- Hacen una bonita pareja, deberías agradecerme – dijo muy tranquilo.

\- ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Yo no escribí ninguna carta! Y esa… esa carta que ibas a poner en mi mochila… -

\- Era por si no funcionaba la tuya –

\- D: ¡! ¡No es justo! –

\- Haruka, debes sentirte afortunada de ser novia de un titular de Hyotei; es algo que muchas ya quisieran. Además Gakuto es uno de los mejores, es para que estés orgullosa –

Diciendo esto, Atobe caminó y se alejó del pasillo de la escuela. La chica no podía hacerle nada por ser ore-sama.

\- Y así olvidas a ese Akira Kamio, de Fudomine – fueron sus últimas palabras.

Akira Kamio… hacia como un mes que ya no lo veía, la última vez tuvo que discutir con él sobre cierta personita, hermana de su buchou Tachibana.

\- … - Haruka se quedó congelada al escuchar ese nombre.

En Rikkai Dai…

\- ¿Sucede algo Yagyuu? – pregunto Nioh, durante las prácticas.

\- Hoy en la mañana, Haruka estaba rara; ¿qué le habrá sucedido? –

\- ¿Rara? Ya entiendo, estás preocupado por ella –

\- No quisiera que se volviera a encontrar con Akira Kamio; todo lo que pasó le afectó demasiado –

\- No te preocupes; ella estará bien. De todas maneras tenía que encontrárselo algún día… Y tiene que superarlo –

\- No quisiera que sus sentimientos fueran destrozados… - dijo Yagyuu.

En Hyotei…

"No quisiera que sus sentimientos fueran destrozados" pensaba Haruka mientras veía a Gakuto jugando.

\- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Atobe-sama! – gritaban sus compañeras de clase.

\- Se ve tan bien jugando tennis ¡! –

\- ¡Baka! Se ve muy bien en todos los momentos –

Haruka estaba algo desanimada y confundida, solo escuchaba a las chicas que estaban a su lado. Hasta que…

\- Por cierto, Yagyuu-san, ¡felicidades! –

\- ¡Si! ¡Muchas felicidades! –

\- o,o ¿aahh? Gracias… pero, ¿por qué? –

\- Ya eres novia de un titular de Hyotei –

\- Si, Mukahi-senpai es tan hábil y popular –

\- D: - la chica se quedó impresionada "¿tan rápido vuelan las noticias?" pensó… luego le vino a la mente cierta persona… "Atobe-sama e_e"

\- Jejeje gracias chicas, espero que ustedes puedan conquistar a alguno de los titulares – dijo así sin más.

\- Imagínate ser novia de Atobe-sama –

\- Eso es imposible, él no se fijaría en cualquiera –

Murmuraron.

Siendo una escuela tan popular y muy conocida en el mundo del tennis, las noticias volaron hasta Fudomine.

\- ¡Kamio-kun! – gritó una chica a lo lejos.

El mencionado volteó…

\- Ann-chan – dijo

La chica llegó a donde estaba él…

\- ¿Ya terminaron las prácticas? – preguntó

\- Sí, de hecho, estaba por irme a casa. ¿Sucede algo? –

\- Mmm… veo que no te has enterado de nada –

\- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunto él, confundido

\- Hay muchos rumores en Hyotei Gakuen –

Cuando ella mencionó esa escuela, Kamio se sorprendió.

\- Dicen que la hermana de Yagyuu es novia de un titular –

\- ¿QUÉ? – pregunto muy, muy sorprendido

\- Creo que tú la conocías – dijo la muy cínica, obviamente sabía que SÍ se conocían y que de no ser por ella y la inseguridad de Kamio, hubieran sido novios.

\- ¡No conozco a nadie de Hyotei que sea mujer! – dijo él, defendiendo su orgullo – Y bien por ese titular, a ver si no baja de nivel teniendo novia ¬¬ –

\- Kamio-kun… ¡espera! – Ann trató de alcanzarlo ya que había comenzado a caminar – Te acompaño a casa – dijo al ya caminar a su lado.

Al final de las prácticas, Haruka salió con Gakuto por primera vez…

"Tengo que decirle la verdad, tengo que decirle la verdad…" se repetía ella en su mente.

\- Jiroh me recomendó un lugar donde venden postres –

\- Ah… etto, Gakuto-kun tengo algo que decirte… -

\- ¿Que sucede? – preguntó, curioso.

Bien, ella estaba dispuesta a decirle todo… todo… hasta que.

\- :O ¡! – miró de repente hacia otro lado y lo que vio fue a Kamio caminando junto con Ann.

\- ¿No te gustan los postres? – pregunto él, sin darse cuenta de la escena

"¡Ese baka! ¿Cómo se atreve…? ¡anda como si nada con esa tipa!" pensaba ella… luego reaccionó…

\- Sí, postres está bien =D me encantan –

\- ¿Y qué era lo que me ibas a decir? –

\- Ah… estee… solo te iba a preguntar si te gusta que te llame Gakuto-kun – improvisó la respuesta.

\- Jajajajaja Haru-chan, ya te había dicho que me llamaras así, no hay ningún problema. Vámonos –

La tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia una dirección opuesta a donde estaban Kamio y Ann.

"¡Anda! Con que si eran verdad los rumores" pensó Ann, quien sí los había visto.

Luego de ir al lugar de los postres, fueron al parque; se sentaron en una banca para disfrutar de ellos…

\- Ehm… ¿todavía tienes la carta? – preguntó Haruka, curiosa de ver que escribieron en su lugar.

\- Sí, está en la mochila; la he llevado todo el día –

\- Ah, ¡qué bien! Quisiera… leer lo que escribí, así de nuevo –

\- ¡Claro! – Gakuto tomó sus cosas y sacó la carta – Toma. Léela mientras destapo los postres –

La chica tomó la hoja rosada, la leyó… conforme iba leyendo su cara se veía molesta más y más… ¿cómo pudo Atobe sacar todo eso?

\- Eres muy buena escribiendo cartas. A decir verdad, no pensé que fueras capaz de escribirme algo así –

\- Sí… yo tampoco pensé que sería capaz de eso… =.= - respondió mientras que en su mente quería matar a Atobe, con esa sonrisa de "soy completamente perfecto". Estaba molesta hasta que…

\- Ten, prueba esto –

La chica recibió un bocado de pastel inesperado…

\- Y bien, ¿te gusta? –

Su enojo se desvaneció por completo…

\- *-* está delicioso… es lo mejor… - respondió ella, sintiéndose en las nubes.

Mientras tanto, ya era el atardecer y Hyotei Gakuen estaba casi vacía. Atobe se había quedado a ver unos asuntos del club de tennis, estaba ahí con Kabaji, quien siempre le ayudaba.

\- ¿Sabes Kabaji? Soy muy bueno como Cupido. Mi plan resultó perfecto… hacer que Haruka saliera con Gakuto me tranquiliza más. De esta forma no nos traicionará, porque lo preferirá a él que a su hermano Yagyuu. ¡Soy un genio! – se levantó de su asiento y mirando por la ventana se dijo…

\- ¡Fue una maravillosa idea inventar cartas falsas para poder unir a esos dos! –

En ese preciso instante, Oshitari estaba detrás de la puerta semi-abierta, escuchando todo…

\- ¿Cartas falsas? – murmuró, muy sorprendido.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Reencuentros.**

\- ¡Fue una maravillosa idea inventar cartas falsas para poder unir a esos dos! –

Esas palabras resonaron en la habitación donde Atobe y Kabaji se encontraban, Oshitari abrió la puerta sorpresivamente.

\- ¡Atobe! – gritó sorprendido.

Él volteó y sin inmutarse dijo…

\- Ahh… Yuushi, ¿aún sigues aquí? –

\- ¿Qué es eso de las "cartas falsas"? – preguntó indignado

Atobe tomó asiento con toda calma, sin duda era el rey del hielo, no le afectaba en nada que se enteraran del plan…

\- Solo quise que hubiera algo de romance en Hyotei, ¿acaso eso es malo? –

\- Si tú mandaste cartas falsas… entonces la que Gakuto recibió… D: ¡! –

\- Tranquilo, Haruka lo aceptó como si nada. Así que todo está bien, ¿verdad Kabaji? –

\- Sí –

\- ¡Tengo que arreglar esta situación antes de que empeore! La verdad no creo que Haruka esté enamorada de Gakuto, no después de sufrir tanto por Akira Kamio –

\- Pero eso ya es pasado. Es mejor que nuestra manager se olvide de bajezas y salga con alguien de su nivel, ¿no crees? –

\- … -

Oshitari salió de la habitación, dispuesto a reparar los daños. Atobe quedó ahí sentado con los codos encima del escritorio y recargando la cara sobre sus manos.

\- Antes de que Yuushi lo arruine todo, debo saber qué hace Haruka con los datos que recolecta, pero como ahora está ocupada, tendré que preguntarle a su sensei… Inui-san de Seigaku. Vámonos Kabaji –

\- Sí – el mencionado tomó las cosas de Atobe y salió tras de él.

El día había finalizado. Era de noche y Haruka iba llegando a su casa cuando vio que Oshitari estaba ahí…

\- Oshitari-senpai… -

\- Yagyuu-san, debo hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante. Sé que tú no escribiste esa carta – fue directo al grano – Entonces, si no lo hiciste, ¿por qué estás saliendo con Gakuto? –

La chica se sorprendió, pero bueno, se trataba de Oshitari; a él no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente…

\- No sé cómo te enteraste, pero debes saber que todo fue obra de Atobe-sama. En cuanto a Gakuto-kun, yo no quiero lastimarlo; él ha sido lindo, de hecho nunca lo había visto con una personalidad así… –

\- No se trata de tenerle lastima – interrumpió

\- …pero se trata de estimarlo y darle la oportunidad. ¡No voy a lastimar sus sentimientos! ¡Sé cómo se siente eso! –

Segundos de silencio.

\- Buenas noches… - interrumpió una voz.

Haruka y Oshitari miraron hacia donde estaba quien había saludado…

\- Onii-chan –

\- Sucede algo, ¿Oshitari-san? – preguntó Yagyuu, llegando a casa con el uniforme deportivo de Rikkai.

\- Nada grave, solo quería saber la fecha del encuentro amistoso – respondió, tratando de no poner en evidencia la situación – Me voy, buenas noches –

El chico de Hyotei se alejó.

\- Todo está bien, ¿Haru-chan? –

\- Sí, no te preocupes ^^ –

Los hermanos entraron a la casa.

Por otro lado…

\- No puedo creer que Haruka se olvidara de mi – se dijo Kamio al estar en su habitación – ¿Por qué de repente ya tiene novio? –

**Recuerdo

\- ¡Esto no va a funcionar si siempre estas detrás de esa Tachibana! –

\- ¡Es la hermana menor de Tachibana-buchou! ¡Tengo que cuidarla como fuku-buchou que soy! –

\- ¡Eso solo son pretextos! ¡Mejor ya dime que quieres estar con ella! Yo… yo me iría de tu vida… si eso quieres… - las lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de la chica.

\- ¡No seas exagerada! Eres demasiado celosa y eso no ayuda, ¿sabes? –

\- ¡Baka! –

Haruka salió corriendo, sin más remedio para poder llegar a un acuerdo con él; Kamio tenía un carácter demasiado impulsivo y se peleaba por cualquier cosa, además de aquel terrible defecto que siempre tenía sobre cuidar a Ann Tachibana, como si ella no estuviera grande…

\- Ni siquiera fue para comprenderme… -

Se acostó, pues ya era tarde. La luna iluminaba el cielo oscuro de la noche.

En la casa de la familia Yagyuu, los hermanos se encontraban cenando…

\- Dime onee, hay rumores sobre ti y un titular de Hyotei –

\- Sí… Atobe-sama le dijo a todo el mundo en cuanto lo supo… y son verdades, estoy saliendo con Gakuto-kun; ¿te acuerdas de él? –

\- Mmm… ¿es que juega con acrobacias y tiene rivalidad con Kikumaru? – Hiroshi trato de recordar…

\- Exacto –

\- Ya veo. Solo no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir como en el pasado –

Haruka bajó la mirada… "En realidad no estoy sufriendo… pero si Oshitari-senpai se enteró, entonces es peligroso que alguien más lo sepa; será mejor que aclare todo de una vez"

\- ¿Y eres feliz con él? –

\- Onii-chan… -

\- … ¿? - Hiroshi puso atención…

\- Yo… no estoy enamorada de Gakuto-kun –

Esa declaración hizo que hubiera un silencio inesperado…

\- Haruka… tal vez no estás enamorada… -

La chica esperaba un regaño de su parte…

\- …pero si sientes algo por él –

\- D: ¡! –

\- Te conozco muy bien, eres mi hermana pequeña. Sé que no le darías una oportunidad así a cualquiera –

\- ¿Y si aún no supero lo de Kamio-kun? –

\- Tampoco creo que lo hagas para darle celos; porque ni siquiera lo has visto, ¿verdad? –

\- Onii-chan… entonces, ¿tú no crees que todo esto esté mal? –

\- Solamente debes aclarar la situación ante todos, no sé qué está pasando sobre eso, pero intuyo que no fue culpa tuya lo de esa relación –

\- ¡Ahh! Eres genial, ¡te quiero onii-chan! ^o^ –

Haruka abrazó a su hermano, estaba contenta de que él fuera tan comprensivo, tan perfecto.

Mientras tanto…

\- Por el momento no diré nada, no sería bueno que todos se enterasen de la falsa declaración ni mucho menos de que Haruka esté jugando con Gakuto – decía Yuushi, mirando por la ventana – Ya veremos qué pasa en realidad cuando sea el partido amistoso y los de Fudomine vayan como espectadores – cerró las cortinas de golpe, dispuesto a irse a la cama.

Al día siguiente… en Hyotei.

Era la hora del almuerzo, el cielo azul se veía bastante claro desde el techo de la escuela…

\- Fue buena idea venir a almorzar aquí, ¿nee Haru-chan? –

\- No había venido aquí antes, se siente tan bien –

Haruka y Gakuto estaban acostados en el patio de arriba, así podían ver las nubes que iban pasando por ese cielo azul; "Se siente tan tranquilo aquí arriba, viendo las nubes; como si todos mis problemas se esfumaran de repente" pensó ella.

\- Ya casi es el partido amistoso contra Rikkai – dijo el chico, levantándose – ¡Esta vez vamos a demostrar que a Hyotei no se le pierde respeto! –

\- ¿Mm? –

Gakuto caminó hacia las rejas del edificio…

\- Esta vez estoy preparado y estoy seguro de que Yuushi también lo está –

Haruka se levantó y al escuchar ese nombre se preocupó un poco…

\- Ha de ser difícil para ti, ¿no Haru-chan? –

\- ¿Difícil? D: -

\- Sí, apoyar a Hyotei cuando tu hermano juega para Rikkai Dai –

\- Ohh… bueno, no tanto. Él comprende… desde el día en que le dije que me inscribiría en Hyotei, me apoyó –

\- Ya veo, entonces no tendrás problemas durante el juego amistoso. Vas a apoyarme a mí, ¿eeh? –

\- o,o … siempre lo he hecho –

\- Por cierto… ya le dijiste a Yagyuu sobre… - el chico se sonrojó - …ya sabes… -

\- Sí, y lo tomó muy bien. No te preocupes –

\- ¡Haru-chan! Todo está saliendo muy bien – Gakuto se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Ella le correspondió, se sentía tranquila estando a su lado, además de que estaban en un lugar pacifico todos sus problemas se borraron por un instante… solo por un instante…

\- Mañana será el partido amistoso y estoy dispuesto a demostrar mis habilidades; muchas escuelas fueron invitadas para vernos: Seigaku, St. Rudolph, Fudomine… -

\- O_O ¡! – la chica reaccionó silenciosamente.

\- …Yamabuki, Rokkaku… así que tenemos que lucirnos y ganar –

"Fudomine?..." no dijo nada de nada, no era el momento indicado.

Más tarde, Haruka pasó por los pasillos de la escuela para ver el mural donde estaba dicho aviso…

\- ¡No puede ser! Fudomine si está como escuela invitada para mañana – dijo para sí misma, un tanto alarmada… "¿Qué va a pasar? Si me encuentro con Kamio-kun… no sabría cómo actuar o qué decirle… y ¡peor aún! Gakuto-kun no tiene por qué sufrir las consecuencias D: ¡!"

\- Así que ya viste lo de las escuelas invitadas – llegó Oshitari – Es normal, un partido de campeones como Hyotei y Rikkai no puede pasar así como así, aunque se trate de un amistoso –

\- Oshitari-senpai… -

\- No voy a revelar nada sobre esta situación, ni siquiera lo hice frente a tu hermano, pero mañana veremos qué es lo que sucede –

Oshitari se alejó, ya era hora de ir a las prácticas, las clases habían finalizado. Un poco más tarde, Haruka llegó a las canchas de tennis y se percató de algo…

\- o,o ¿? – volteo a todos lados – Atobe-sama no está… ¿a dónde se habrá metido ¬¬? –

Seishun Gakuen…

Todos los alumnos de Seigaku estaban asombrados de ver como ore-sama caminaba entre ellos; llegó hacia las canchas de tennis…

\- Mira, Atobe-sama de Hyotei vino a visitarnos – comentó una chica

\- Sí, es muy guapo; con razón es tan popular – comentó otra chica

Se escuchaban este tipo de murmullos…

\- ¿Que estará haciendo aquí el rey mono? – preguntó Ryoma, que estaba en plena cancha, jugando.

\- ¿Acaso vendrá a invitarnos personalmente para el partido de mañana? – pregunto Oishi

\- No creo, las invitaciones ya llegaron desde ayer, ¿verdad Tezuka? – preguntó Fuji a lo que él asintió.

Atobe se veía tan sonriente, confiado y como siempre llamando a atención de mucha gente.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. La Verdad.**

Seishun Gakuen…

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Atobe ahí…

\- Saludos Tezuka, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos –

El mencionado no dijo nada…

\- Veo que están practicando, eso es bueno –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Atobe? – preguntó al fin Tezuka.

\- Vine a hablar con Inui-san –

Los titulares se sorprendieron…

\- ¿Hablar conmigo? – preguntó él.

\- Es un asunto que me tiene incómodo desde hace días. Estoy seguro de que él puede aclararlo, ¿verdad Kabaji? –

\- Sí –

Luego de un rato, en privado…

\- ¿Y para que me busca el Rey de Hyotei? –

\- Es sobre nuestra manager, seguramente te has de acordar de Haruka Yagyuu, o ¿me equivoco? –

\- ¿Hay problemas con ella? Según mis datos, está saliendo con Mukahi pero eso puede traerle consecuencias con Kamio, en el partido de mañana –

\- Tal como lo supuse… el cerebro de Seigaku, siempre enterándose de todo –

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Atobe? –

\- Según sé, tú le enseñaste a recolectar datos antes de que entrara a Hyotei… ¿Con que finalidad usa esos datos? ¿Qué hace con ellos? –

Inui se sorprendió sobre esto, ¿Atobe preocupado por datos en el tennis? ¡Eso era una exageración!

**Recuerdo…

Hace tiempo, cuando todavía no iban en Seigaku ni en Hyotei…

\- Dime Haruka, ¿para qué quieres aprender a recolectar datos en el tennis? –

\- Es interesante observar a los demás jugadores; además de que puede distraerte –

\- ¿Distraerme? – preguntó Inui confundido.

\- Sí, desde que se fue Yanagi-senpai no has hecho mucho… -

Era una interesante propuesta, así que Inui le enseñó cómo observar a los jugadores, también le dijo que sus datos debían ser al menos 99% certeros, si no, no servían de nada. Pasó el tiempo y como él era un año mayor, se inscribió en Seishun Gakuen, dejando a Haruka con amplios conocimientos y su clara elección de irse a Hyotei.

\- Si piensas que Haruka puede tomar los datos de Hyotei para dárselos a su hermano de Rikkai Dai, estás muy equivocado –

Atobe se sorprendió… ¿equivocado él?

\- Ella recolecta datos para sí misma, para aprender de otros jugadores y mejorar su juego. Ni siquiera yo he visto sus libretas, guarda los datos ante todos. Nunca sería capaz de dárselos a otra escuela porque aprecia mucho a Hyotei –

\- Ya veo… entonces así es -

Minutos más tarde.

Atobe iba de regreso a Hyotei en su limusina, pensando que se había equivocado sobre ella… "Por una sospecha todo lo que sucedió… debí imaginarlo, siempre estuvo esforzándose…"

**Recuerdo

Atobe veía a los novatos de ese año… había algunos nuevos talentos como Ootori, Hiyoshi y Kabaji, era seguro que se convertirían en titulares. Se enteró de que la hermana de Yagyuu, un titular de Rikkai, había ingresado a esa escuela, era curioso que siendo hermanos hubieran optado por escuelas diferentes… a menos que haya una razón muy fuerte de por medio.

"Ella siempre estaba practicando para llegar a ser titular del equipo femenil, que era tan estricto como el varonil. Incluso le pidió a Sakaki-sensei que la dejara ver los entrenamientos de los chicos, para aprender a un nivel más alto; lo único que quería era recolectar datos para su propio entrenamiento" pensó y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a Hyotei Gakuen.

En Seigaku…

\- ¿Así que para eso quería hablar contigo? – preguntó Kaoru, después de que Inui les comentó todo a sus compañeros.

\- No sé qué tanto le preocupa a Atobe – comentó Tezuka – Rikkai Dai no es una escuela que necesite de datos para ganar –

\- Y si los necesitara… tienen a Yanagi – concluyó Inui.

\- Exageró… ese siempre está exagerando – dijo Ryoma, al irse, puesto que las prácticas habían terminado.

Ya para esas alturas, estaban enterados de lo que sucedía, al menos en Seigaku.

Mientras tanto…

\- Bien, si Yuushi lo arruina todo, no será mi culpa… - se dijo ore-sama antes de entrar a las canchas.

\- Atobe, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Oshitari – Tienes que dar la orden para el día de mañana, todos los titulares están esperando –

\- No seas tan impaciente Yuushi, por cierto, ¿qué has hecho sobre "ese" asunto?, pensé que irías corriendo a decirle la verdad a Gakuto –

\- …nada de eso. No es necesario que yo haga algo –

Diciendo esto, ambos se acercaron al resto de los titulares…

\- ¡Estoy muy emocionado! ¡Espero que sí me dejen jugar contra Bunta-sama! – decía Jiroh, con la alegría de siempre – Y aunque no juegue contra él, será magnifico verlo jugar *o* -

\- Akutagawa-senpai es el más emocionado de todos, ¡qué bien! – apoyó Ootori.

\- Todos deberían estar emocionados, ¿verdad Haruka? – preguntó Atobe.

\- ¿Aaa? ¿…y porque nada más te diriges a mí? =.= más bien deberías decirnos por qué no estabas durante las prácticas, Atobe-sama –

\- Sí, ella tiene razón; ya me cansé de estar esperando ¬¬ – se quejó Shishido.

Atobe sonrió de forma arrogante…

\- Fui a arreglar un asunto muy importante, pero creo que yo, ore-sama, no debería darles ninguna explicación –

\- Entonces comienza por dar la orden de mañana – acotó Oshitari, tan serio como siempre.

\- Kabaji, la orden de Sakaki-sensei –

\- Sí – le dio la hoja.

\- Para dobles 2: Oshitari/Gakuto; dobles 1: Shishido/Ootori; singles 3: Akutagawa; singles 2: Kabaji; singles 1: ore-sama –

\- Son las mismas formaciones de cuando jugamos contra Seigaku – dijo Shishido.

\- Lo único que cambia es el orden, un poco… - agregó Gakuto

\- Es la formación que Sakaki-sensei eligió, además se trata de un partido amistoso –

\- Tenemos que GANAR, Atobe – aclaró Oshitari

\- Lo sé, y sea la forma que sea en la que estén acomodados, deben ir hacia ese objetivo – concluyó.

Ya todos estaban por irse a sus casas, habían recibido los últimos consejos de Sakaki-sensei, siendo el más importante: no está permitido perder.

\- Yuushi, ¿ya estás preparado para mañana? Tenemos que ganar – preguntó Gakuto, confiado.

\- Más bien tú deberías estar preparado… - respondió viendo que Haruka se acercaba – Mañana tendrás que estar listo para lo que sea –

La chica escuchó esto último y puso cara de fastidio "No va a pasar lo que tú crees que sucederá" pensó.

\- o,o ¿? – Gakuto se quedó confundido.

En eso, Oshitari se fue.

\- Nee… Gakuto-kun, hay algo que debo decirte – dijo Haruka, ya por fin decidida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es sobre el equipo de tu hermano? No deberías preocuparte tanto, ni que fueran la gran cosa –

\- No, es sobre otro asunto; uno muy importante del que debes saber –

La seriedad de ella hizo que él dudara, y puso mucha atención.

Al día siguiente… por las canchas de tennis donde se realizaría el encuentro amistoso, ya muchos estudiantes de otras escuelas estaban ahí. Los titulares de Hyotei aún no llegaban, mientras que los del Rikkai ya estaban listos para recibirlos…

\- ¿Qué se cree ese Atobe haciéndonos esperar? – preguntó Sanada

\- Tranquilo, que tal que ya se arrepintieron jajajaja –

\- ¡Kirihara! –

Ante el llamado de atención de Sanada, éste guardó silencio aun con su cara de molestia. Los demás titulares de Rikkai solo se limitaron a mirar. De repente todos miraron hacia la entrada, Hyotei Gakuen había llegado.

\- Oye Yagyuu, ¿esa no es tu hermana? – observó Kirihara – No te va a apoyar esta vez, ¿eeh? –

\- Kirihara, a veces eres muy molesto – le respondió, y otra vez volvió a poner su cara de molestia.

Después de unos minutos ya todos los jugadores estaban en la cancha, formados para saludar. Atobe sonreía arrogantemente ante Sanada, mientras que Yagyuu se percataba de Gakuto y éste sonreía un tanto nervioso al verlo.

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

\- Haruka, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! – saludó Inui al verla.

\- Inui-senpai =D ¡cuánto tiempo! –

\- Veo que estas bien; de acuerdo a mis datos y a los chismes, creo que este no es un día que quisieras que pasara –

"¿A los chismes Inui-senpai? ¿Desde cuándo…? -,-" pensó.

\- Eh… tengo sed, ¡hace mucho calor! – trató de cambiar el tema.

\- Que buena oportunidad para que pruebes mi Super Inui Juice que hice en esta semana – dijo inmediatamente sacando el contenedor.

\- D: ¡! ¡Nooo, gracias! ^^' En seguida voy por un refresco, Inui-senpai –

Salió corriendo "La primera vez que, si me la creí y tomé de ese jugo, casi muero x_x" recordó esos días de cuando él la entrenaba.

Llegó a las máquinas de sodas, insertó una moneda y eligió una. Justo en ese momento, por el camino de esas máquinas, Kamio iba rumbo al juego mientras escuchaba música. Haruka volteó para ir de regreso y… ambos se miraron ¡!

\- Kamio-kun… D: ¡! - dijo ella al soltar la bebida, de la impresión.

\- Haru-chan… D: ¡! -

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Run Devil Run.**

El reencuentro había sido un poco sorpresivo, era verdad que se tenían que encontrar en ese partido amistoso, pero no tan pronto…

\- No es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, de igual forma fuiste invitado por Atobe-sama u,u – dijo ella, ya más tranquila.

\- ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decirme? Después de haberme dejado, ¡así como si nada! Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de comprenderme – reclamó en seguida, tenía un carácter fuerte…

\- ¿Qué tenía que comprender? ¿Qué siempre anduvieras detrás de esa Tachibana? ¡Ahora ya no te preocupes! –

\- Lo dices porque ya estás saliendo con un titular de Hyotei. ¡Qué rápido olvidas! –

\- Ya hace como un mes que discutimos sobre eso, no me vengas a hablar de tiempo – se defendió ella.

\- Te quejas de mí, pero no ves tus errores –

\- ¿Errores? …bah, olvídalo – se volteó, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

Kamio no quería dejarla ir, pero antes de llamarla, alguien apareció…

\- ¡Kamio-kun! –

Ambos voltearon, se trataba de Ann…

\- Mi onii-chan te está buscando – dijo ella, ya estando cerca de él - ¿? ¿Sucede algo? –

\- No pasa nada – respondió él, a lo que Haruka volteó y dijo…

\- ¿Por qué no le cuentas todo lo que sucede? ¿En qué te afecta que se entere? – reclamó.

\- ¡Oye! No le hables así a Kamio-kun ¬¬ – intervino Ann

\- ¡Tú no te metas! ¬¬ -

Las voces se convertían en gritos, tanto así que llamaron la atención de Sakuno, quien había ido al baño antes de que comenzara el encuentro amistoso.

\- o,o ¿? – miró con atención y se percató de que eran Ann y Haruka discutiendo, con Kamio tratando de detenerlas.

**Recuerdo…

Sakuno estaba cerca de los titulares junto con el trío de novatos cuando Inui contó la razón de por qué Atobe fue a verlo. Luego, ya cuando se separaron todos y Ryoma estaba por irse, Momoshiro lo alcanzó…

\- Hey, ¡Echizen! Me contaron que mañana se va a armar un problema durante el juego amistoso. Si Kamio estaba saliendo con Haruka y de repente ella sale con uno de Hyotei, se armará en grande –

\- Momo-senpai, deberías preocuparte más por el partido e_e – dijo Ryoma, sin tomarle importancia.

\- Pero si nosotros no vamos a jugar, solo veremos jajajaja, ya me imagino a Kamio en esos problemas –

Sakuno reaccionó e inmediatamente fue hacia el lugar de la pelea…

\- ¡Yo voy a defender a Kamio-kun porque él siempre me ha cuidado! – decía a propósito para que Haruka se molestara.

\- ¡Ann-chan! – grito éste.

\- Por lo visto necesitas que te cuiden como si tuvieras 5 años, ¡vaya chica de Fudomine! – la arrogancia de Hyotei salió al aire – Como si tuvieran el nivel suficiente –

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Ahora mismo vas a ver! – Ann estaba a punto de atacarla, pero fue detenida por Kamio.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Déjala para ver que tanto hace! – pidió Haruka, de manera retadora.

\- Haruka-chan, no es necesario – regaño él.

"¡Como lo suponía! Siempre con ella, siempre…" pensó, y estaba por soltarle una bofetada cuando alguien la detuvo.

\- o,o ¡! –

\- ¡Yagyuu-san! No lo hagas, ¡por favor! . –

Era Sakuno, quien la detenía del brazo.

\- … - la chica se quedó sin palabras "Esta niña es de Seigaku sino me equivoco" fue lo único que pensó.

\- Yagyuu-san, tu novio ya está jugando; ¿no irás a apoyarlo? – siguió rogando Sakuno, con tal de que no se armara nada.

\- D: ¡! – "¡Cierto! Gakuto-kun juega en dobles 2 y ¡ya estaba por comenzar el encuentro!" reaccionó.

Bajó el brazo y Sakuno la soltó.

\- Es verdad, MI novio está jugando ahora –

Lo remarcó hacia Kamio, quien todavía no soltaba a Ann.

\- Me voy a verlo – dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a lado de Sakuno.

Ann por fin se soltó y él se quedó muy desconcertado…

\- Vaya que resultó ser una molestia – se quejó ella – Kamio-kun, tú me dijiste que no conocías a ninguna chica de Hyotei ¬¬ –

\- No… yo no la conocía ¬¬ – dijo él – ¿Dónde está Tachibana-san? –

La chica sonrió, al parecer Kamio nunca admitiría lo que sentía por Haruka, su orgullo era más grande; pero por eso, ya la estaba perdiendo para siempre.

Haruka llegó a donde estaban jugando, se situó muy cerca de la maya y vio una sorpresa…

\- :O ¡! ¡Va contra mi onii-chan! –

Y en efecto, la pareja Oshitari/Gakuto estaba jugando contra Nioh/Yagyuu.

\- Etto… Yagyuu-san, gomenasai – dijo Sakuno apenada.

\- o,o ¡! – volteó hacia ella – ¿Por qué te disculpas? –

\- Porque… no debí intervenir –

Haruka suspiró…

\- No era necesario pelearme por él; se ve que nunca cambiará, así que… gracias ^^ … etto… Sakuno, ¿no? – trató de recordar su nombre.

\- Sí – acotó, ya más contenta.

\- Puedes llamarme Haruka-chan, si me dices Yagyuu me confundirán con mi hermano –

\- Sí, Haruka-chan ^^ –

Ryoma se percató de esto desde lejos… "Mmm… seguramente Ryuzaki evitó todo el problema" pensó y sonrió, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Echizen? – preguntó Momoshiro.

\- No, nada – respondió secamente, como de costumbre.

El partido estaba emocionante, tanto así que quedaron 7-5, con la victoria para Hyotei.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ganamos! Lo sabía – a Gakuto se le veía contento.

\- Se ve que estabas muy motivado – comentó Oshitari "Por lo que veo aun no sucede nada" pensó.

Siguiente partido de dobles Shishido/Ootori vs Kirihara/Jackal.

\- ¡¿EN SERIO?! – gritó Jiroh emocionado.

\- Sí, parece que han dejado a Marui Bunta en singles 3 – dijo Atobe

\- No puedo creerlo, ¡me va a tocar jugar con él! *o* – dijo casi saltando de emoción.

\- Espero que si ganes, no vayas a dejárselo fácil solo porque lo idolatras – acotó Gakuto, como siempre.

\- A veces Jiroh da unos resultados inesperados… a ver qué pasa – comentó Oshitari, recordando sus juegos.

Mientras tanto…

\- Onii-chan, espero que no lo hayas dejado ganar a propósito – dijo Haruka

\- ¡Nada de eso! Nosotros no jugamos así – respondió Nioh

\- En verdad Hyotei tiene buenos jugadores – reconoció Yagyuu

\- Je, bien me voy; seguiré viendo los partidos de lejos –

La chica se marchó.

\- Oye Yagyuu, hace unos momentos vi que tu hermana estaba peleándose con los de Fudomine –

\- Kirihara, ya te dije que dejes de molestar – advirtió Sanada.

\- ¡Pero no estoy molestando! Es la verdad D: – se defendió

\- Mejor ya ve a jugar, Jackal te está esperando – dijo Bunta, masticando chicle como siempre.

Estaba por comenzar el juego de dobles 1. Yagyuu se alejó de sus compañeros, estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Por otra parte…

\- Jajajajajajaja… Haru-chan, ¿en serio no sabes cocinar? Jajaja… xD -

\- Nee Gakuto-kun, deja de burlarte -,-… -

\- ¿Eso significa que nunca me prepararas el almuerzo? – dijo mirándola de forma encantadora.

\- O/O ee… ¡no es necesario que yo haga eso! – dijo muy sonrojada – ¡No soy como las demás chicas! – aclaró.

El partido ya había comenzado y ellos estaban platicando, sentados en una banca que estaba un tanto alejada de las canchas. Y en ese momento…

\- Haruka-chan… -

Ambos pusieron atención a quien había llegado…

\- Aa… pero si tú eres Kamio de Fudomine – dijo Gakuto, muy seguro.

\- Así que se trataba de ti ¬¬ – dijo Kamio, un poco molesto.

"Aquí ya llegó el momento… -,-" pensó ella, ya muy tranquila sobre la situación. Yagyuu estaba un poco lejos de ahí, se detuvo a observar cómo se pondrían las cosas.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Trust Me.**

"Aquí ya llegó el momento…"

Por fin Kamio estaba cara a cara con aquel por el cual Haruka lo cambiaba; pero es que él jamás comprendió que la estaba lastimando, pues tanto y tanto de estar al lado de Ann era algo insoportable para ella.

\- ¡Tú…! – apretó los puños, como si estuviera dispuesto a pelear.

\- ¿Quieres pelear? Pero si este caso ya lo tengo ganado – afirmó Gakuto

\- No tiene importancia… ¡ella nunca me comprenderá! – la señaló.

\- ¿Quieres que comprenda la preferencia que tienes hacia otra? –

El chico de Fudomine se sorprendió con tal pregunta, parece que ya estaba bien informado de todo…

\- Haruka-chan es nuestra manager desde que entró a Hyotei, se ha ganado el cariño de todos nosotros y no dejaremos que alguien como tú la haga sufrir –

\- Y bien que criticabas a Ann, ¿no? Ya vi que te escondes detrás de tu novio ¬¬ – se dirigió a ella al ver que no decía ni una palabra.

\- Y ya vi cómo es que no la olvidas u,ú – respondió ella.

Era verdad, para todo tenía que mencionarla. Ya todo estaba perdido…

\- Lo siento Kamio-kun de Fudomine, por ignorarla me la quedo yo ;D –

Fuertes palabras, pero llenas de verdad…

\- Haru-chan, vámonos a donde están todos – dijo al fin, después de un silencio.

\- Sí – le siguió.

Y se la llevó, la había perdido. "Mi hermana estaba muy tranquila, en otras circunstancias hubiera discutido así sin más. Cada día se va a haciendo toda una señorita de Hyotei" pensó Yagyuu y también se alejó del lugar.

Oshitari iba pasando por ahí cuando vio como la pareja se iba, dejando a Kamio un poco molesto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya se encontraron? o,o – dijo sorprendido "¿Qué habrá pasado?" Observó la situación… "Parece que a Kamio no le fue muy bien".

Los partidos seguían, el dobles 1 lo había ganado Rikkai con un marcador de 6-4; ellos sabían cómo defenderse porque eran buenos jugadores. El singles 3 estaba lleno de emoción por parte de Jiroh. Y fueron así los singles hasta que llegó el turno de Atobe vs Sanada. Muchos jugadores de otras escuelas estaban especialmente interesados en aquel partido. Al parecer, todos esos problemas personales habían quedado resueltos…

\- No tienes por qué sentirte así – regañó Ann – Una persona como esa no te convenía, ni siquiera te quiso de verdad; mira que irse con otro en el menor tiempo posible –

Kamio no decía nada, estaba sumamente arrepentido.

\- Además es muy engreída, todos los de Hyotei son así; no vale la pena estar sufriendo por… -

\- ¡Cállate! –

\- D: ¡! –

Ann se quedó impresionada, nunca pensó que la callaría de tal forma agresiva.

Los juegos terminaron.

Hyotei Gakuen. Oficina de los delegados…

Atobe miraba por la ventana… estaba frustrado.

\- Perder contra Rikkai Dai no es nada bueno, ni siquiera siendo un partido amistoso –

Kabaji y Oshitari estaban en silencio. Ore-sama no se había equivocado tanto.

\- Hacer que nuestra manager se metiera en problemas, tampoco fue bueno –

De repente alguien tocó la puerta…

\- Adelante – dijo Oshitari.

Se abrió la puerta, era Haruka…

\- ¡Ah! Haruka, te estaba esperando – saludó Atobe, volteando hacia la puerta – Pasa y toma asiento –

La chica, un poco confundida, entro en silencio y se sentó.

\- Te he mandado llamar en privado para hablarte sobre cosas que solo quedarán aquí, ¿verdad Kabaji? –

\- Sí –

Oshitari, como era de entera confianza, también podía estar ahí…

\- Últimamente he cometido muchos errores – explicó Atobe – Ese partido lo debíamos ganar; yo, como capitán de Hyotei, debí ganar –

\- Hyotei Gakuen siempre se levantará, Atobe-sama – comentó ella.

\- También me equivoqué en otra cosa… dudé de ti. Pensé que algún día nos traicionarías con la información que recolectas –

\- ¿? o.o –

\- Por eso te hice novia de un titular de Hyotei, para guardar la confianza y asegurarme de que nunca nos traicionarías –

\- Pero… Atobe-sama, yo jamás… -

\- Lo sé – interrumpió – Y por eso es que te debo una disculpa –

\- D: - "Atobe-sama se está disculpando conmigo… nunca lo imaginé" pensó sorprendida.

\- Debido a tu relación con Gakuto, has tenido problemas con Akira Kamio y Ann Tachibana; titulares sustitutos me informaron de todo lo que paso ese día – decía Atobe – Así que quiero reparar ese daño en la brevedad posible. Si aún puedo corregir algo que hice mal, debo hacerlo –

\- No –

Esta respuesta sorprendió a los tres chicos.

\- o,o ¿? –

\- Atobe-sama nunca hace las cosas mal, él es nuestro buchou, rey de Hyotei, que nos cuida y nos da todo lo necesario para pasarla bien en esta escuela – explicó Haruka, en modo de agradecimiento – Él es perfecto –

Atobe sonrió con arrogancia, Oshitari estaba confundido por eso y Kabaji observaba la situación.

\- Gakuto-kun ya sabe toda la verdad, sabe que esa carta era falsa; le conté todo el día previo al partido amistoso… -

Atobe y Oshitari se sorprendieron… "Ya sabía todo ese día :O ?!" pensaron.

**Recuerdo…

\- Nee… Gakuto-kun, hay algo que debo decirte – dijo Haruka, ya por fin decidida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es sobre el equipo de tu hermano? No deberías preocuparte tanto, ni que fueran la gran cosa –

\- No, es sobre otro asunto; uno muy importante del que debes saber –

La seriedad de ella hizo que él dudara y puso mucha atención.

\- Si va a ser de algo serio, te acompaño a casa y me lo cuentas – dijo él, tomando sus cosas para irse.

Y así fue, el camino era lo suficientemente largo para platicar.

\- Primero debes saber que antes me gustaba Kamio-kun, de Fudomine –

\- Sí, lo sabía; pero nunca pudiste salir con él –

\- ¿Ahh? ¿Eso cómo lo supiste o,o? –

\- Jejeje… lo noté – sonrió nervioso, pero ya debía ser más abierto con ella – Durante las prácticas, en esos días, te veías muy triste –

"¡Y como no iba a estarlo!" ~ ~ Kamio y Haruka se llevaban muy bien, se conocieron en aquel partido donde Hyotei no jugó con todos sus titulares… pero cada vez que intentaban platicar, Ann siempre le hablaba a Kamio y él ignoraba completamente a Haruka.

\- Esa Tachibana siempre se metió entre nosotros… pero lo más triste era que él la seguía. Así que un día me armé de valor y se lo reclamé – recordó aquella discusión – Lo último que me dijo fue que yo era demasiado celosa –

\- ¡Ja! ¡Qué tonto! - acotó Gakuto – Y por eso en esos días estabas triste… -

\- Pero… Gakuto-kun, tú no eres del que se fije en la gente o,o –

\- Aa… es que… - se sonrojó – También Yuushi y los demás lo notaron –

Haruka lo miró en silencio… como si no le creyera.

\- Ootori-kun me hubiera preguntado si todo estaba bien – dijo.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que… desde antes me gustabas, Haru-chan ^/^ -

\- o,o ¿y por qué no me habías dicho nada? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No quería hacerlo a menos que estuviera seguro de que no me rechazarías… -

La chica recordó la carta… ":O ¡! Cierto, por eso cuando recibió la carta de Atobe-sama, se declaró"

\- Entonces ya entiendes todo acerca de mañana, con eso de las escuelas invitadas, ¿nee Gakuto-kun? –

\- Seguramente va a querer recuperarte al ver que ya no lo quieres –

\- No toda la vida iba a estar tras él -,- –

\- ¡Esa es mi Haru-chan! Con el orgullo de Hyotei en alto ^o^ - dijo al poner su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, a pesar de que casi tenían la misma estatura…

\- También hay otra cosa que debo decirte –

La chica se acercó más a él…

\- La carta que recibiste no la escribí yo, fue un plan de Atobe-sama –

\- D: ¡! ¿Eehh? – quedó muy sorprendido – Entonces… -

Se veía muy avergonzado frente a ella y más porque estaban cara a cara… cuando de repente, un sobre rosa se puso entre ellos…

\- Esta es mi carta verdadera, con mi letra y todo ^^ -

\- O/O –

Sorprendido, tomó dicho sobre… "Ábrela y ve lo que dice…" dijo ella.

 _"Gakuto-kun:_

 _Desde que recibiste esa carta falsa y te acercaste a mi todo cambio por completo; verás, al principio no quería lastimarte diciéndote que no era mía, algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía darte la oportunidad y olvidar ese pasado tan doloroso. Hiciste que tomara las cosas con calma, a pesar de que sueles ser algo escandaloso y te quejas muchas veces._

 _Todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos los disfruté mucho, desde el beso repentino que me diste; me encantó que me llevaras a comer ricos postres a la primera cita *-*, adoré estar en el techo de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo ^^… y a pesar de que en las prácticas no estuvimos tan juntos, durante las clases pasabas a saludarme. Olvidé todo ese pasado doloroso y al mirar tu sonrisa supe que eras más especial de lo que creí._

 _Me enamoraste en tan poco tiempo._

 _Quisiera pasar más de ese tiempo contigo._

 _Atte. Haru-chan ^-^_ _"_

Ese era el verdadero contenido de la carta…

\- Haru-chan… ¡ai shiteru! –

Ella sonrió.

\- Jajajajajajajaja – rio Atobe – Así que mi plan estuvo PERFECTO –

\- Atobe al principio decías que te habías equivocado -,-… – murmuró Oshitari.

\- Así es Atobe-sama -,-… – comentó Haruka.

\- Yo también me equivoqué contigo – dijo Oshitari – Le diría a Gakuto que cuidara bien de ti, pero creo que será al revés –

La chica rió…

\- Cuida bien de él –

\- Sí, Oshitari-senpai –

\- Bien, después de todo te ayudé Haruka; ¿verdad Kabaji? –

\- Sí –

\- Así que, para agradecerme, te pido que llenes estas formas para los titulares; los necesitamos para participar en los Nacionales –

Haruka extendió los brazos y en ellos cayeron montones de papeles que casi la tiran al suelo… "Sabía que se aprovecharía de su buena suerte, Atobe-sama ¬¬"

\- Atobe, no era necesario que le dieras todo ese trabajo – comentó Oshitari.

Pero el Rey de Hyotei estaba orgulloso de su exitoso plan, que ni lo escuchaba.

~ FIN ~


End file.
